Día 3 (CORREO) Adrinette
by Nilsa Ligthwood
Summary: (Reto de 7 días con palabras al azar.) Summary: Nino Lahiffe es - a falta de mejor palabra - un genio.


Fue durante el break que Adrien y Nino decidieron hablar sobre ciertas cosas.

"Espera. Viejo, puedes prestarme tu celular?" preguntó Nino, ya quitándole el celular a Adrien. "Olvidé el mío en casa."

Adrien miró enojado a su amigo. "Ah, gracias por pedir permiso." Dijo con sarcasmo.

"Oye! Y cuándo invitarás a salir a Marinette?" dijo Nino, palmeando la espalda de su amigo, como si así le diera valor para que se declarara. "Alguien se te adelantará~ otra vez."

Adrien descansó el mentón en su palma. "No lo sé." Suspiró mirando a Marinette a distancia. La chica estaba con sus amigas en la cafetería, hablando y riendo con ellas. "Sabes que no tengo valor para decírselo así como así... No después de que por tanto tiempo le dije que solo la veía como una 'MUY ESPECIAL AMIGA'"

"Sí, no lo tienes." Se burló. "Bueno, ya en serio...creo que es hora. O sino, te arrepentirás por las oportunidades que no tomaste de nuevo."

El rubio suspiró derrotado, "Ok, experto en amor. Tú ganas." Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Hablaremos de eso luego, ok?" Nino le recordó. "Mandame un correo."

Adrien frunció el ceño. "Por qué luego? Y porque un correo?" preguntó. "Por qué no ahora?"

"Tengo que irme. Ten tu celular. Nos vemos." Nino ni siquiera lo miró y rápidamente salió de la cafetería.

Adrien dio una última mirada hacia Marinette. Amaba cómo se reía. Algo en ella hacía que Adrien sintiera lo que sentía por la chica.

Todo había empezado en su primer año de secundaria cuando habían escogido los clubes, ambos estaban en el mismo grupo...pero ahora ya estaban terminando la secundaria y Adrien aún no tenía el valor de invitarla a salir, no después de haberla confundido durante mucho tiempo como 'una buena amiga'.

Más tarde esa noche, Adrien sacó su celular y buscó en su lista el nombre de Nino para mandarle un correo y decirle que invitaría a salir a su crush desde hace 3 años.

Nino tenía razón. Ya era hora.

"Hey, viejo. Tienes razón, invitaré a salir a Marinette mañana. Si le parece que seamos amigos de nuevo, entonces estará bien, será un buen progreso. Sabes lo mucho que quiero ser su amigo de nuevo, es solo que no sé cómo decírselo porque cada vez que la veo siento que me quedo mudo. No soy como esos chicos que están tras ella por su aspecto físico, Viejo, sabes que no soy así. Me gusta. De verdad me gusta y odio el habernos separado después de que ella empezó a salir con Luka, pero era necesario al parecer, porque eso me ayudo a saber lo que sentia por ella. Me gusta tanto que no sé cómo explicarlo. Lo que trato de decir es que necesito invitar a salir a Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Hubo una corta pausa antes de que su celular sonara, Adrien miro extrañado el dispositivo, porque Nino le hablaría? Si habían dicho que se mensajearian? Adrien no lo pensó mas y contesto.

"Viejo...no vas a decir nada?" preguntó.

"Quién habla?" alguien preguntó del otro lado, la voz sonaba muy conocida.

Adrien se asustó por un momento, "Soy yo. Adrien." Su voz sonaba con miedo ante la voz. "Hablo con Nino, no?"

"No. Soy yo, Marinette."

La azabache escuchó a Adrien riendo al otro lado del teléfono. "Bromeas, cierto?" preguntó Adrien.

"Uhmm...no. De verdad soy yo, digo no tengo la voz de Nino, Adrien."

Adrien escuchó a su crush riendo. Y de súbito, recordó lo que había pasado en la cafetería.

'Puedes prestarme tu celular?'

'Creo que es hora.'

Nino colocó el número de Marinette...pero con su propio nombre.

Rayos...

"Voy a matarte Nino Lahiffe!" Adrien gritó, enterrando su rostro en su almohada.

Mientras tanto en la casa del hombre que Adrien quería muerto...

"Supongo que ya debe haberle llamado para ahora." Sonrió Nino. "Eres un genio, Nino. Eres un genio."

Fin

#MLBRandomShip

Lindas Lunas!!!

Hoy él fic fue pequeño, pero es xq mañana viene un Feliggete bien largo :v jajaja

En fin esperó les haya gustado. Digabme q les parecio!!

Y doy las gracias a Mary Chuy q es la autora de tan bellas imagenes, la portada no les hace justicia, pero no se xq salen en transparencia, seguiré trabajando con ellas hasta q qede bonita lo prometo.

Nos vemos mañana!!!

Tengan un día milagroso!!

Atte:Ladynoir


End file.
